


No hay tiempo mal vivido, sino mal interpretado

by JayBarou



Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBarou/pseuds/JayBarou
Summary: Lola Mendieta agoniza en una cama de hospital, al Ministerio le atacan donde más daño pueden hacerle, Darrow pretende reconstruirse lo suficiente para vengarse, entra en juego una participante neutral y los planes para cambiar el tiempo siguen la dirección habitual. No necesariamente en ese orden.





	No hay tiempo mal vivido, sino mal interpretado

**Author's Note:**

> Parte de "Tiempo de relatos" una iniciativa ministérica que se puede seguir en el blog:  
> Un saludo al resto de autores que han sacado adelante este "episodio" y gracias a los gestores.

**No hay tiempo mal vivido, sino mal interpretado**

**#Tiempo de relatos**

**De: Judith Bachiller**

 

**..**

Los pasillos del hospital eran tan normales que a Constancia le parecía una afrenta al indómito carácter de Lola Mendieta. Su amiga Mendi no merecía una cama de hospital como última morada, ella tenía que morir de pie, o en un accidente de avión en el siglo XIX, o en las únicas islas árticas del territorio español. Cáncer hepático y un hospital eran mucha vulgaridad para una mujer con tanta clase, pero los finales en la vida real son mucho más anticlimáticos que en el cine.

Al llegar a la habitación se cruzó con un hombre trajeado, canoso, con aire de cargar con preocupaciones de más. El hombre la vio pero no le prestó ninguna atención y se fue con su cara de lunes duro e interminable.

̶ ¿Mendi, ese era tu famoso director del Ministerio del Tiempo? ̶ dijo Constancia sin siquiera saludar.

̶ El mismo que viste y calza, a sacarme un último favor de moribunda. ̶ La sonrisa socarrona de Lola no tenía cabida en aquella cara demacrada por la quimio.

Contuvo el aliento, esperando el milagro, una cura de última hora, algo que avivara la esperanza, un clavo ardiendo. Lola era para Constancia como ese profesor que te encuentra cuando estás perdida y eres joven y te devuelve la ilusión. Lola solo se rió cansada.

̶ Ancia, Ancia, ilusa como siempre. Sí que me ha prometido cambiar el tiempo para evitar esto. ̶ Se señaló a sí misma. ̶ Pero sé que no lo va a hacer, y el tiempo juega a su favor, él solo tiene que esperar para ganar, incluso si quisiera actuar, intuyo que es tarde para mí.

̶ ¿Qué le has dado esta vez si sabes que no va a cumplir?

̶ Una forma de salvar a la patrulla, por cierto, hay papeles en mi casa con los que te tendrás que quedar, no quiero que nadie los toque, quémalos. Y no me mires así, le he dado lo que quería porque no puedo evitarlo, Amelia es una debilidad, me recuerda mucho a ti.

̶ En absoluto. Ella no ha tenido la suerte que tuve yo cuando te presentaste en aquella exposición del MOMA.

Acercó una silla a la cama para hablar largo y tendido con su amiga, pero por dentro solo podía pensar en que le debía una a Mendi. El MOMA había sido un sueño cuando acabó la carrera de interpretación y el máster para especializarse en arte, subastas, triquiñuelas legales del mundo del arte... Y lentamente se había vuelto una pesadilla aburrida que la tenía atada a un solo sitio, una vida marchita y un trabajo que no suponía ningún reto. Siempre aprendiendo por su cuenta y siempre con el resquemor de que nunca usaría nada de lo aprendido.

Aburridísima hasta que llegó Lola a su vida como un huracán, claro. Lola la usó, lo tenía claro, la arrastró a una vida con más vida por metro cuadrado, la introdujo a una suerte de Bohemia moderna. “La Mendi” había cambiado el contexto en el que vivía y con eso le había cambiado el significado a todo.

Aunque Constancia era intérprete, según el título que colgaba en alguna pared en casa de sus padres en Zaragoza, los últimos años se había dedicado a hacer oficiales y posibles las compras de arte de Darrow. Ya se sabía los entresijos legales entre los que se movían los marchantes oficiales y Lola le había abierto la puerta trasera de aquel mundo que ella creía conocer.

Bueno, le abrió aquella puerta y muchas otras.

Por ejemplo, le abrió la puerta del día de la inauguración del Prado y la puerta de Gaudí, y en varias ocasiones la puerta a la Barcelona de 1909, que por cierto, fue la única vez que Constancia pasó la noche en el calabozo. Y todo por separarse de Lola; fue durante las escenas más escalofriantes a las que llegó a acompañarla, quizá aquellas terribles imágenes de las que fue testigo la despistaron e hicieron que se perdiera entre el mar de revolucionarios de Barcelona.

Si no llega a ser porque había entablado amistad con Francisco Ferrer i Guardia seguro que su vida hubiera sido historia. Aquel hombre le había cogido mucho cariño desde el primer momento y embaucó a un trío para que la sacaran de aquel infierno. No había vuelto a ver al barcelonés, cosa que lamentaba profundamente, ni a los tres héroes involuntarios, cosa que no le importaba demasiado.

Ya se hacía suficientes enemigos por buscar aventuras con Lola, como para añadir otros tres de golpe. Además, ella en aquel momento los tenía de corbata, la verdad. Los otros prisioneros morían como moscas y ella debía de tener pánico e incomprensión tremendamente sinceros pintados en la cara.

Incluso después de que aquellos dos hombres de acento demasiado castellano como para ser de por allí y la señorita de dicción instruida lograran sacarla del agujero negro, pasaron días hasta que volvió a encontrar a una Lola que la buscaba como loca. Al final ambas habían vuelto al presente bastante aliviadas y no habían vuelto a hablar del incidente. Aquello no impidió que Constancia volviera a viajar en el tiempo con Lola.

Por eso no importaba que Lola hubiese usado su aburrimiento vital supino para construir parte de su imperio ilegal. Ni le importaba Darrow, ni el tiempo ni el ministerio del que Mendi había huido. Lo que le importaban eran las botellas de vino que Lola había escondido en el pasado y ellas se habían bebido en el presente. Lo que le importaba eran las visitas a puertos fenicios cuando no tenían un negocio entre manos y las carreras con los primeros coches de carrera que llegaron a España y el escándalo de que mujeres los condujeran.

Lo que le importaba era que Lola no se merecía estar tan joven y tan débil en aquella cama de hospital. Constancia sentía que si Lola se iba, con ella morirían sus ganas de ser feliz.

 

**..**

 

En el funeral hubo un sorprendente respeto y una colección de gente interesante, pero Constancia no se acercó. Se limitó a acudir a una pequeña recepción que lo que quedaba de Darrow había organizado en honor a todos los afectados por “los efectos secundarios de su proyecto”. Constancia quería vomitar; cáncer, joder, cáncer, que lo llamaran por su nombre. A la mierda con la hipocresía de aquella gente, a la mierda con el director del ministerio que no había cumplido con su promesa.

Constancia tenía razón, Mendi no estaba y el tiempo era eterno en un segundo. Pasaba demasiado rápido y demasiado despacio a la vez. Tuvo que intentar tres veces ir a casa de Lola (una de ellas) a tirar sus cosas, porque no hacía más que entrar y le invadía la rabia. Se deshizo de muchas cosas, escondió otras, mandó lo que le pareció a donde creía que correspondía, pero fue completamente incapaz de quemar las cartas, los documentos, los bocetos…

Se había quedado todo en una de aquellas carpetas grandes para artistas, que al final era lo que había sido Lola en vida: una artista, artista de lo ilegal y lo alegal, pero artista. Lo tenía todo guardado detrás de un armario y lo sacaba para estudiarlo cada vez que la echaba de menos.

En eso estaba cuando sonó el móvil. Era uno de sus contactos de Darrow y estuvo a punto de cometer el error de no responder.

̶ Rodrigues, there was a successful hit. We have a USB with maps and we are orgaizing something with it, something big, those Spaniards won’t know what hit them, they shouldn’t have killed the boss. Can we count on you?

̶ Sure.

Y una mierda “sure”, claro. Pero ellos de eso no se iban a enterar, igual que no se enteraban de que era española y no americana de familia mexicana como siempre asumían. ¿Por qué? Fácil, porque buscaban venganza, venganza por lo que había hecho Lola. Tan, tan estúpidos, venganza por su venganza, ojo por ojo… Ella se hubiese reído de la ironía, pero ella ya no estaba… A menos que Constancia hiciera algo al respecto.

Si algo le había enseñado Lola, era a seguirle el ritmo o caer en el intento. Es decir, las mentiras, engaños y medias verdades eran parte de su repertorio de armas. Antes de aquella llamada solo tenía rabia, pero esa llamada significaba que los cabecillas de el Darrow original habían ido en busca que nuevos chanchullos, y los que quedaban estaban perdidos, lo bastante como para contar con ella para un plan.

Si había un plan y si le dejaban la menor oportunidad de participar en él, Constancia haría todo lo posible por aprovecharlo. Por la Mendi.

**..**

 

Era muy sencillo, consistía en tirar la piedra y esconder la mano sin que nadie llegara a verla. La palabra adecuada en el momento justo.

_̶ ¡No me diga! Y no conoce usted al doctor Williams, no se preocupe, yo les presento. ¡Doctor Williams! Hola, doctor Williams, le presento al señor Doe, era ingeniero para Darrow, jefe de I+D, ¿sabe? tiene que hablarle de aquello que me comentó del gas y la memoria._

La persona conveniente con la idea adecuada...

_̶ Desde luego, Allan, un insulto, nos han hundido la vida. ¿No cree que sería necesario algo que… no sé, algo que nos distinguiese? Sí, exacto. Un golpe, atacar, toda la razón. Eso, donde les duela, en la historia._

…o la persona conveniente con la idea inadecuada.

_̶ ¡Justo eso es lo que le dije a Allan! ¿Frontal, sin estrategia? Es un poco… bruto. Mire, escuche, a él no se lo quiero ni mencionar, pero hay que darles donde las duele. Exacto, el tiempo. Desde luego usted sí que piensa, algo así tenía yo en mente. ¿Qué mayor insulto que hacerles inútiles en su gran cruzada para defender la historia? ¿Conoce por casualidad a Williams y Doe? Han estado desarrollando un gas…_

Atando cabos sueltos…

_̶ No, claro, no se pueda aguantar su actitud de jefecillo ¿Quién se cree? Claro, claro._

…y desatando tormentas.

_̶ Ese hombre nos va a poner a todos en peligro, no se puede trabajar así, ¿no hay nadie que haga algo? Ya no por Darrow, sino por todos nosotros, por el bien de los que quedamos y para llevar nuestra venganza a buen puerto. Sé que nadie quiere sustituir al jefe tan pronto, pero… Oh, o sí, ya veo._

Haciendo tantos amigos como enemigos por el camino.

_̶ Me importa un bledo vuestro ideal capitalista. El objetivo no es robar el libro de las puertas. La empresa se ha ido a pique y ni entre todos podríamos levantarla, ahora lo único que hay que decidir es si vais a ayudar o si vais a dejarnos hacer todo el trabajo al resto._

Vamos, aportando su granito de arena.

_̶ Allan, quiero que esto prospere, pero vas a tener que confiar en mí. Tengo documentos del Ministerio, pero no puedes preguntar de dónde los he sacado. ¿Qué te he dicho? Chitón._

Algunos dirían que como un granito de arena en una ostra…

_̶ Sus ideas no cuadran en absoluto con las nuestras, no hay necesidad de saboteos, la historia se corrompe sola, solo tenemos que quitarles la habilidad de detectarlo. Exacto, señor, son un riesgo para la misión, de verdad lo creo. ¿Cree que habría algún modo de cortar la comunicación con ellos?_

_̶ Allan, piensa lo que haces, imagina lo que puede pasar si nos dividimos ¿no crees que los necesitamos? ¿no? Vaya. ¿Distanciarnos? ¿Por completo? Claro que pienso que necesitamos un enfrentamiento frontal, que sepan que somos nosotros, que sea una venganza, pero… ¡Vale, vale! No hace falta ponerse así._

…incordiando hasta que se forma una perla.

_̶̶ Claro, como experta en cultura española os recomiendo estos días; son lo que allí se llama puente y va a coincidir con una huelga de transporte en Madrid. No habrá mucha gente._

_̶ ¿Está seguro, ese día? No, no, yo no digo nada, es que… Bueno, es que la semana siguiente hay huelga y vacaciones y, claro… Bueno, en mi humilde opinión, el día ideal sería este._

Fácil, fácil, fácil.

**..**

 

Constancia dio buen uso a la información, tanto la que tenía Darrow como la que Lola había dejado atrás. Dedicó mucho tiempo a memorizar fechas, pasillos, escaleras ministeriales y pasadizos en calles oscuras. Tardó mucho en trazar una ruta segura, era una locura, era como esos problemas de lógica y matemáticas con tres recipientes y ninguno es la medida que quieres conseguir.

En los márgenes de un documento garabateado aparecía varias veces “¡¡¡No tienen sentido!!!” escrito con una letra nerviosa; alguien que no había tenido el empeño de Constancia. Debajo aparecían más explicaciones: “Tras estudiarlas durante meses no hemos llegado a una conclusión. No hay un algoritmo, no hay lógica discernible. Las puertas cambian, evolucionan, se cierran en bucles, aparecen y desaparecen sin motivo aparente la mitad del tiempo, su comportamiento no es tanto mecánico como… Orgánico. Como si hubiera una mente emocional y no necesariamente lógica encargada de su distribución. Si no fuera ateo, diría que es cosa de Dios. –Ventura Reyes”.

Por un momento se quedó mirando los planos del ministerio de Argentina, podría usar un atajo, la verdad… Pero no; tenía que ser lista y quedarse oculta en el caos que causarían en el Ministerio Español. Si se alejaba mucho corría el riesgo de que la descubrieran con facilidad.

De modo que se quedó otras tantas noches despierta buscando la solución a sus recipientes de tiempo y espacio. Todo era muy delicado porque cada vez que pensaba que lo tenía se daba cuenta de que era la fecha correcta pero daba a Filipinas o que la puerta 12 que pretendía atravesar en realidad no existía si llegaba a través del siglo XV.

Era un caos, pero lo que tenía claro era que Lola se equivocaba: no era demasiado tarde si aún se podía hacer algo, y no importaba la mezquina venganza de los yanquis, ni si caía el Ministerio. Por eso había movido hilos como Lola sabía hacer, había usado a sus compañeros de Darrow, había propiciado los enfrentamientos y había coordinado los dos bandos principales; I+D con el gas y los radicales que querían sabotear la historia.

Mientras ellos se enfrentaban al ministerio, ella volvería al día que Darrow decidió crear el túnel del tiempo y por sus muertos que Darrow se pasaría el resto de sus días como agencia de viajes al Torrelodones americano mientras su director criaba malvas. Lola había apretado el gatillo una vez, Constancia solo tenía que ir y hacerlo un poco antes.

 

**..**

 

Las máquinas de gas y el equipo de asalto estaban listos mucho antes de que ella encontrase una solución a su enigma. Los cálculos eran tan delicados como los planes de infiltración, pero si todo funcionaba, el gas haría que incluso los funcionarios no notasen ningún cambio en el tiempo, no notarían que les estaban atacando, la puerta acabaría sellándose igualmente, pero tardaría bastante porque con cada cambio de circunstancias olvidarían lo que antes era un hecho. 

Afortunadamente, Constancia encontró la ruta perfecta a tiempo. La memorizó y se deshizo de todos los cálculos que no fueran el resultado final. El agente que se había encargado de la logística logró enviar ambos equipos a Madrid sin que ninguno de ellos supiera del ataque del otro. Sobre todo porque Constancia le dijo que ir por separado era parte del plan para no levantar sospechas.

El equipo de asalto tenía que ir a una puerta que el ministerio desconocía en una caseta de mala muerte en medio del campo; el equipo con las máquinas de gas iba a entrar por la entrada principal. Habían pinchado varios teléfonos e interceptado una llamada para arreglar de nuevo un aire acondicionado en mal funcionamiento.

El enfado del funcionario que fuera era monumental así que le alivió saber que en lugar de los técnicos de la última vez, ahora iban a enviar a ingenieros americanos. A Constancia siempre le mosqueaba un poco que los propios españoles se sintiesen más seguros en manos de extranjeros cuando todo era más de lo mismo. Pero no sería ella la que se quejase si eso les permitía meterse en el ministerio.

Así que todo estaba listo.

Constancia suspiró.

**..**

 

Todo iba bien. Estaban dentro, las máquinas estaban instaladas y ella llevaba varias máscaras antigás en una bolsa que había colado como útiles para arreglar el aire acondicionado. Mientras el equipo se despedía y se marchaba para soltar el gas de forma remota, ella se excusó buscando el baño. Sobra decir que en realidad se dirigió al pozo de las puertas. De camino allí se cruzó con unos agentes de Darrow que la sorprendieron porque no tenían que dirigirse por allí, pero eso no era asunto suyo. Se puso la máscara antes de que fueran en punto, la hora señalada.

Saltaron las alarmas, probablemente por los despistados del grupo de asalto de Darrow. Funcionarios corrían sin saber adónde. Unos salían, otros entraban, el gas entró en acción, el grupo de asalto llegó por donde ella había sugerido y la vieron en lo alto de la escalera con un gesto de confusión.

En una esquina, viendo el caos crecer, Constancia supo que aquel era el mejor momento en meses, quizá incluso años. Aquel era el momento en el que solo ella sabía lo que estaba pasando; la persona que llevaba las riendas no era ni de Darrow ni del Ministerio. Respiró orgullosa durante un momento. Aquello no duraría; había que disfrutarlo.

Alguien, la patrulla de la que tanto hablaba Lola en los últimos meses, debía de haber encontrado la forma de combatir el gas y habían sellado el ministerio del pozo de las puertas, pero daba igual, los saqueadores y ella estaban ya dentro. Un pequeño grupo de funcionarios aporreaban la puerta sin darse cuenta de que al otro lado era donde estaba el gas.

Ella bajó por la escalera, dejó la bolsa en el suelo y le tendió una de las máscaras al jefe de la operación.

-What are _you_ doing here?

¿Que qué hacía ella allí? Vaya un desagradecido, encima de que había traído máscaras para todos los agentes de Darrow que iban dando órdenes. Aunque aquel hombre no era tonto, probablemente al verla se habría dado cuenta de que las máscaras eran solo para prolongar el caos un poco más cuando el gas se filtrase en un rato e inundase también el pozo.

Ella no respondió y él admitió la derrota aceptando la máscara que Constancia le tendía.

̶ Go on your way and I’ll go on mine. ̶  Sugirió ella.

̶ This is treason. Know that if I happen to find the door to your birth you will never have had the chance to betray us.

La conspiradora se rió sin pizca de humor de aquella amenaza vacía y puso rumbo al pasillo en el que empezaba su viaje. Ella no tenía tiempo para chorradas y ellos tampoco. El resto de agentes la dejaron pasar sin comprender lo que hacía allí su intérprete, pero Allan lo había entendido a la primera y le taladraba la nuca con la mirada.

Teniendo en cuenta que ella había diseñado el plan de extracción para salir por la puerta blindada que se acababa de cerrar; teniendo en cuenta que Constancia sabía que aquella puerta se iba a cerrar y no había avisado a nadie… Sí, lo cierto es que los había jodido bien jodidos.

Que no hubieran escupido en la tumba de Lola cuando fue ella la que los libró de que los siguieran usando y envenenando. No, se habían ganado que los pillaran. Constancia solo lamentaba que el equipo del gas hubiera escapado, pero si los funcionarios les seguían el rastro los encontrarían. Quizá con más facilidad de la esperada porque Constancia se había hecho con todos los pasaportes falsificados de los agentes, así que lo tendrían crudo para salir del espacio Schengen.  

Mientras se alejaba, Constancia se quedó mirando al grupo de estadounidenses. El líder de los saboteadores del tiempo podía rendirse y marcharse por donde había venido, pero había aceptado la máscara. Incluso si no podía salir, incluso si estaba encerrado en aquel laberinto de puertas que cualquier bedel comprendía mejor que él, no iba a dejarse coger. Hizo uno de esos gestos militares que tanto le gustaban y movilizó a sus hombres para hacer cuanto daño pudiera antes de que les pillaran.

El militar hizo un conteo de sus saboteadores y cuando solo quedaban dos se dio cuenta de que le faltaba gente.

̶ Where are Smith and his team?

̶ They ditched us! Assholes!

Los agentes con los que Constancia se había cruzado, he ahí el único imprevisto del plan. Si la intuición no le fallaba, los inversores mosqueados con los que habló sobre dejar que Darrow muriera como empresa con su líder habían movido una ficha sin que ella lo supiera, pero no era un problema. Constancia no hizo gesto alguno para ayudar a los que fueron sus compañeros, tenía claro que Darrow no iba a ninguna parte en ese plan. Los capitalistas emperrados en continuar con el negocio robando el Libro de las puertas habían hecho lo mismo que ella: usar la confusión para sus propios planes.

Ya valía de retrasos. Siguió bajando la escalera y enseguida los cambios del equipo de saboteo temporal se hicieron notar. Bajo sus pies la escalera era de hierro forjado, ahora de madera, ahora de cobre. Ahora había luz y ahora no. Ahora la escalera subía y ahora bajaba. Las puertas no cambiaban. La gente a su alrededor cambiaba, los vestidos cambiaban, las caras, las paredes… todo. Todo salvo las puertas.

Incluso el estado de ánimo empezó a cambiar. Los que estaban agolpados se vieron afectados por el gas antes que el resto y en seguida volvieron a sus quehaceres, porque llegaban tarde o por el fastidio de que se hubiese vuelto a bloquear el ascensor.

A los ojos de una persona con máscara el mundo se volvió una máquina tragaperras que no dejaba de girar y variar. Constancia tenía una ligera idea de lo que se suponía que los saboteadores tenían que cambiar, pero podían haber cambiado el plan, porque no veía la relación entre el plan original y que las lámparas junto a las que pasaba tuvieran bombillas de alto o bajo consumo.

En cualquier caso, tenía un objetivo que cumplir así que se internó en un pasillo. A sus espaldas la escalera desapareció y volvió a aparecer en breve. Quizá el Ministerio era más difícil de destruir de lo que parecía. No lo había tenido en cuenta, pero si lograban destruir el ministerio… ¿podían desaparecer las puertas?

Se deshizo de aquella idea agorera, hizo un repaso de la solución al laberinto y cruzó la puerta que la llevaría 245 años atrás y a tres provincias de distancia. No se detuvo a mirar, tenía que cruzar cuarto manzanas y llegar a una puerta que la llevaría 63 años más adelante y a Canarias, luego otra 25 años adelante y otra 677 atrás, y no tenía tiempo para cambiarse en cada puerta, así que tenía que cruzar a toda velocidad como una exhalación anacrónica.

Daba igual la historia, pero su carrera por el tiempo la convertiría en el Giraldillo en la Giralda: atrayendo miradas inevitablemente. Y eso significaba que alguna patrulla acabaría siguiéndole el rastro, o algún cualquiera histórico la detendría por bruja, o por no ir lo bastante cubierta, o por ir por la calle sin un hombre…

Viajar en el tiempo y ser mujer no eran cosas fácilmente compatibles. Incluso la moda de ellos era un poco más intemporal. Pero el tema no era que la entretuviesen o que llamase la atención; era que no debían descubrirla demasiado pronto.

Dejó atrás calles embarradas, vías romanas, chozas a punto de ser consumidas por las llamas, hospitales, iglesias, hogares, asilos… Había mucha variedad, eso seguro. Constancia ignoraba a cualquiera que le dirigiese la palabra con mucha facilidad y apretaba el paso. Otra puerta, otro tiempo, otro viaje en el que no podía despistarse, especialmente en las ocasiones en las que las puertas llevaban a ministerios de otras épocas y volvía a aquella escalera llena de caminos donde era muy fácil confundir la puerta 96 y la 69.

Lo que la tenía más confusa era el aspecto cambiante de todo a su alrededor. El saqueo temporal seguía en marcha y sólo las épocas más antiguas y remotas escapaban a la escabechina crónica. Claro, que en Darrow no eran tan estúpidos como aparentaban, pisar el mamífero equivocado en el tropecientos antes de Cristo y puf, adiós humanos, aunque quizá entonces todos fueran humanoides-lagartos, quién sabe.

Estaba divagando. Era algo que hacía cuando se daban dos circunstancias: que estuviera nerviosa y que estuviera aburrida. Y el paseo estaba siendo francamente aburrido. Pasar y pisar sin dejar huella y sin que el viaje dejase huella en ella, como quien va a hacerse la foto frente al Guggenheim pero no entra.

Además, en lugar de observar los sitios observaba a sus gentes con paranoia agazapada y lista para echar a correr si era necesario. No tenía tiempo de ver de qué siglo era cada quién y en la vorágine de cambios mucho menos. Donde ella miraba en realidad era en lo profundo sus miradas, esa chispa que delataba malas intenciones.

Aquí era de día, aquí de noche, aquí invierno y aquí verano, Constancia ignoraba el frío, el calor y avanzaba en la oscuridad cuando era necesario. Tenía que mantenerse concentrada para que los cambios no la despistaran.

Al levantar la vista para tomar aliento notó que los cambios eran menos frecuentes, la velocidad del cambio disminuía y eso solo podía significar dos cosas, o el ataque había tenido éxito y no quedaba nada de la España que la vio nacer, o el Ministerio había encontrado la forma de detener el ataque. Constancia era amiga de las apuestas, pero esta estaba en un ajustado 50 %.

Lo que sí necesitaba tener en cuenta era que si la situación con Darrow estaba controlada, no tardarían en notar que quedaba un último anacronismo vagabundo. Debía apresurarse.

La siguiente vez que la deslumbró un sol de mediatarde se quedó mirando la placa de una calle. Aparecía un nombre que no se correspondía con lo que ella se esperaba, pero era comprensible con tantos cambios. En ese instante la historia volvió a cambiar y la placa recuperó el nombre correcto y familiar. Constancia contuvo el aliento. Bien, estaban restaurando la historia, mientras estuvieran ocupados en eso ella podría seguir avanzando.

Cruzó tres puertas y volvió a un ministerio pasado; quedaba poco. Solo tenía que bajar dos pasillos y pasar por la puerta que la llevaría a aquel viaje a España que el difunto director de Darrow hizo en su juventud. Constancia solo llevaba encima uno de aquellos taser tan populares en Estados Unidos, pero ella lo había modificado para que la carga fuera letal.

Sería fácil, lo más complicado sería sonreír al grandísimo hijo de puta mientras se acercaba para electrocutarlo.

̶ ¡Oiga! ¡Eh! ¿Qué hace usted aquí en 1879?

Constancia maldijo por lo bajo pero no se detuvo.

̶ ¡Eh! Que nos han llamado a todos de vuelta a 2017 a…

̶ Yo a esa mujerzuela la conozco.

Constancia se giró; estaba a dos vueltas de distancia en la escalera de caracol, podía permitirse el lujo de echar un vistazo ante aquella sorprendente afirmación.

̶Tú también debieras de conocerla, Amelia ¿Acaso no recuerdas aquella peripecia en Barcelona con Julián? Sacamos a esta buena dama de un calabozo.

̶ Entonces la tía no es de este tiempo.

̶ Me temo que no, Pacino ̶ Constancia emprendió la huida sin dejarlos acabar. Efectivamente, tras aquellas máscaras de gas pudo distinguir a dos de los tres que la sacaron del calabozo en 1909. Vaya con su suerte. Tras ella oyó lo que cualquiera espera oír mientras es perseguido.

̶Pues si huye será ̶  la voz a lo lejos estaba entrecortada por la carrera.  ̶ que trigo limpio no es, ¿o qué?

Constancia cruzó la puerta que había memorizado y corrió por una calle concurrida intentando zafarse de sus perseguidores. Entró en un bar en el que los parroquianos la miraron mal. La puerta estaba en el lavabo de caballeros y al otro lado había otro ministerio.

Tropezó con alguien que acabó encañonándola.

̶Alto o disparo. ̶  El hombre con el trabuco se echó a reír.  ̶ ¡Qué cara has puesto! Voy a devolver esto a atrezo. En fin…

En cuanto el funcionario se fue respiró aliviada, pero el alivio le duró poco al ver que el hombre sacaba del bolsillo un Nokia del año de la pera. No, aquello no era correcto. La tecnología en el ministerio de aquel año según sus cálculos debía de ser bastante más avanzada. Y las cosas estaban volviendo lentamente a la normalidad, así que no era cuestión de un cambio temporal.

Bien podía ser que aquel funcionario en concreto le tuviera cariño al modelo viejo, o que el ministerio no tuviera presupuesto para nada mejor, pero le daba la sensación de que no era así. Corrió a la siguiente puerta sin darse cuenta de que alguien en el ministerio se había fijado en ella y en su extraño comportamiento.

Al otro lado Constancia se encontró con Madrid, efectivamente, pero era un par de meses tarde según el primer periódico que encontró, demasiado tarde y con la patrulla en los talones. Ya no había forma de salvar a Lola. Mendi la torbellino se quedaría dos metros bajo tierra por un estúpido error de matemáticas. Constancia estaba segura de que había hecho los cálculos bien, completamente segura, pero había tantas cosas que podían haber afectado sus cálculos, tantos factores que escapaban a su control… Quizá los informes con los que había trabajado estaban desactualizados, o quizá un giro en el pasillo equivocado había hecho que perdiera el hilo.

Había entrado con planes muy claros, pero ya no tenía claro qué más hacer; sabía que estaba irremediablemente perdida en el tiempo si no la sacaba de allí una patrulla, y eso solo si no la encontraba alguno de los agentes de Darrow y se vengaban por su traición primero. En cualquier caso, su única oportunidad pasaba por volver al ministerio y quizá, con un poco de suerte podría encontrar una una salida a 2012. Así solo perdería cinco años de su vida si lograra huir y si decidiera continuar viviendo a partir de ese momento.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y nada más atravesar el quicio le hicieron una llave y la inmovilizaron contra la pared tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de ver quién la había logrado capturar.

̶ ¿A quién tenemos aquí, una espía? ̶  La voz ligeramente familiar se acercó a su oído. ̶  Déjame que te diga que no estás haciendo un buen trabajo, no tienes pinta de funcionaria.

Constancia tardó en responder, casi ni respiró, se quedó ojiplática mirando los ladrillos descubiertos de la pared.

̶ ¿Lola? ̶  Fue más un aliento incrédulo que una verdadera palabra.

̶ Una espía que ha hecho los deberes, por lo que veo.

̶ Cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición. ̶  Lola la presionó con más fuerza, pero Constancia logró reírse con una chispa de auténtico humor que no había cruzado su rostro desde que emprendió esta misión.

Sonaron pasos apresurados por la escalera, intuía que serían tres pares de pies y que, por lo tanto, se le agotaba el tiempo. No podía zafarse de Mendi, no la habían reclutado por nada. Si intentaba escapar el mejor de los casos era una luxación, pero no importaba, no importaba, no importaba, porque ahí estaba su ocasión, en bandeja de plata.

̶ Finge lo que tengas que fingir, miente cuanto sea necesario, Lola, pero tú no uses el túnel del tiempo. Limítate a las puertas. Es importante, no lo olvides, no te pega ser una mártir cuando queda un as en la manga. ¿Me oyes? El túnel malo, Darrow malo. ̶ Constancia no tenía idea de cómo hacer que Lola recordase sus palabras de chiflada dentro de a saber cuántos años.

̶ Mi día mejora por momentos, ¿ahora hacen el trabajo por nosotros?

El que habló era el hombre que Constancia no conocía. Pero la mujer que se aproximaba hacia ellas decidida, la mujer ilustrada que en su momento la sacó del calabozo, debía de ser la tal Amelia. Toda una ironía que dentro de poco la fuera a volver a meter en uno.

̶Disculpa, a partir de aquí nos encargamos nosotros. ̶  Amelia disimuló un respingo instintivo al reconocer a Lola.  ̶ Somos… una patrulla del ministerio actual.

Lola no terminaba de fiarse, pero la media sonrisa de Constancia parecía un tanto histérica e inspiraba poca confianza. Menos que la patrulla al menos.

̶ Extraña patrulla. Pero no soy quién para cuestionar las decisiones de Salvador. ̶  Constancia estuvo a punto de reírse. Una versión de Lola que no cuestionase a Salvador era completamente risible.

Lola sacó unas esposas de a saber dónde y entregó a Constancia a la patrulla. Alonso hizo presa en sus brazos y se notaba que era férrea. De ahí no iba a salir ni mordiendo. Constancia forcejeó débilmente, pero sabía que eran sus últimos minutos. No volvería a tener ningún control sobre la situación, era ahora o nunca, y Constancia no era muy amiga del nunca.

̶ ¡Lola! Un día te verás en un cruce de caminos; acuérdate de mis palabras: Toda puerta tiene una llave, pero no todo túnel tiene salida.

Las esposas tintinearon en el suelo cuando Constancia simplemente desapareció.

̶ ¡Supera eso, Houdini! ̶  Exclamó Pacino.

̶ En realidad…

̶Gracias por tu colaboración. Lamentamos que haya sido un esfuerzo en vano. ̶  Dijo Amelia extendiendo una mano a Lola.

̶ Siempre es un placer colaborar con el Ministerio presente. ̶  Lola se agachó y recuperó sus esposas, se quedó contemplándolas como si aún hubiera alguien en ellas.  ̶ Quién sabe en realidad lo que nos depara el futuro, quizá no haya sido en vano. Y dejadme que os pregunte, ¿y esas máscaras que llevabais los cuatro?

 

**..**

 

Apenas un parpadeo y Constancia ya no estaba maniatada entre la patrulla y una amiga que aún no lo era. Parpadeó lentamente. Miró a su alrededor. Volvió a parpadear. Estaba en un pasillo vacío del ministerio. Es más, conocía aquel pasillo, era el que la llevaría a la puerta que había estado buscando. Se sonrió. Ya no hacía falta.

Sabiendo dónde y cuándo estaba, era fácil desandar lo andado y volver al presente mediante una puerta que recordaba oculta en 1954.

Fácil, fácil, fácil.

**..**

 

Salvador caminaba apesadumbrado, pero impasible con una fachada de director impecable. Pasó frente a la cafetería del hospital para dirigirse a la habitación en la que había visto por última vez a Lola Mendieta. No se molestó en comprobar quién había o quién podía estar vigilándole. La pareja le vio entrar con discreción, no necesitaban esconderse detrás de un periódico cuando Salvador iba tan preocupado que no veía dónde pisaba.

̶ ¿Crees que va a decirte que hará lo que le pediste?

̶ Creo que va a darme un sermón sobre la importancia del tiempo y nuestra integridad y que busque en mí misma porque yo una vez fui funcionaria con ellos y eso implica anteponer el bien común… Puedes imaginar el resto.

̶ No sé. Quizá estés siendo muy cínica.

Lola no respondió. Se quedó mirando a Constancia, valorando hasta qué punto se creía sus propias palabras. No pudo distinguirlo, así que cambió de tema.

̶ En cierto sentido… Lamento que tu plan original no funcionase. Había hecho contactos en Darrow que si no están ya muertos lo estarán pronto. Y ahora que Salvador piensa que he muerto no hay nada que le impida olvidarse de la promesa que me hizo.

̶ Bueno, pero está hecho.

̶ Hablas como él. ̶  Se rió Lola.  ̶ El tiempo es el que es; lo hecho, hecho está; el pasado debe quedarse en el pasado.

̶ Oye, pero tengo mis dudas. Desaparecí del pasillo, supongo que porque mis palabras funcionaron, pero como que recuerdo dos vidas ¿me explico?. Me fui porque habías muerto, pero vuelvo y solo has fingido tu muerte, ¿o siempre has fingido tu muerte y me fui por nada, por cumplir algo fijo en el tiempo? ¿Ha habido un cambio, ha llegado a haber una paradoja, o hay alguna especie de universo en el que no estás viva? ¿Vamos a cruzar una puerta y encontrarnos con una lápida que diga que en realidad ninguna de las dos estamos vivas o algo?

̶ Ahí, está. Calla, ahí va.

Salvador se tapaba la boca con una mano y tenía un brote nervioso que por una vez parecía incapaz de controlar. Salió del hospital pero no se marchó, sino que se quedó allí, respirando aire de la calle y frotándose la cara con ambas manos. A Lola la sorprendió darse cuenta de que estaba llorando, o tratando de controlar las lágrimas. No se sentía culpable, en absoluto, no se sentía culpable de que fuese la segunda vez que le hacía creer que estaba muerta.

Y sin embargo se quedó mirando a un hombre de inquebrantable fortaleza y derrotado. Salvador parecía de repente mucho más viejo de lo que era en realidad, más viejo que nunca. Y a la vez parecía un niño desconsolado intentando ocultar las lágrimas porque le han dicho que tiene que ser fuerte.

̶ ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que nadie se espera que tú muevas ficha?

̶ No tardarán en volver a esperárselo. No puedo montar un plan perfecto y no declarar mi autoría. ̶  Lola sonrió con una pizca de misterio a su amiga.  ̶ Hay que aprovechar que en este siglo las mujeres podemos firmar nuestras obras maestras.

Salvador se recompuso como pudo y se marchó con dos pares de ojos pegados a la nuca.

̶ Pues yo creo que lo hubiera hecho, después del discursito, habría cambiado el tiempo.


End file.
